


Dance For Me, Baby

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [48]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Pole Dancing, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “So what exactly do you have planned? Will you tell me now?” For some reason, she felt anticipation, heady and exciting, as she awaited Ayame’s response. The answer was given with a grin as Aya stepped up to her.“We have the place all to ourselves. Oppo’s going to keep people out of this part of the club until we leave. Then you and I are going to have some fun. I thought you might like a little…private show, shall we say.” With a glance toward the stage, Ayame conveyed exactly what sort of show Elisandra was in for. In mere seconds, her heart was pounding, her excitement heightened now that she knew what she was in for.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 5





	Dance For Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessive_Reader7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/gifts).



> Request from Obsessive_Reader7 featuring their OC Elisandra.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The Arc was crowded and noisy as usual when Elisandra entered, followed by Ayame. The Kitalphan female was excited and Elisandra couldn’t help being curious as to why.

Aya was the one to suggest the outing upon their arrival in Nos Vega, saying it would be a great chance for the two of them to get some alone time together. Elisandra didn’t mind that in the least. She looked forward to it even. Yet when asked what they would be doing, Aya was evasive, giving vague answers.

“Oh, nothing!”

“You’ll see!”

“Trust me, El, it’ll be fun!”

‘Fun’ could mean many things in the language of Ayame. Many things indeed. While she didn’t feel uneasy, Elisandra couldn’t deny the nagging curiosity that she felt. Just what was Ayame up to?

As they passed through the throng of people inside of the Arc, the heat in the room was stifling, the scent of booze, sweat and smoke thick in the air. Their passing garnered many looks and even a few cat calls, but rather than telling the offenders off, Ayame just pulled Elisandra toward the bar.

There were no empty seats available, the bar stools all in use and the bartender on duty looked like they didn’t care about that fact in the slightest, almost lazily preparing drinks with all four hands at once. Elisandra was intrigued as she watched yet could ont give the bartender her attention for long.

Oppo stood near the bar and approached quickly upon seeing Ayame and Elisandra.

“My friendssss! Oppo is pleased you have come to their club. Yessss, anything you would like, Oppo will provide. Alwayssss happy to have memberssss of the Astrologer crew,” the Arcnos offered in greeting, forked tongue flicking out between their sharp teeth, their mouth twisted into a grin.

“Andromeda, Oppo. It’s Andromeda,” Aya said after offering a wave with her left hand, the right clasping Elisandra’s.

“Yessss, of course. That isssss what Oppo said,” they replied, nodding as their tongue flicked out of their mouth once more. Elisandra resisted the urge to roll her eyes in amusement. Ayame didn’t push the matter, instead shifting the topic onto the real reason she had brought Elisandra there presumably.

“Everything ready, Oppo?” Ayame nodded in the direction of a red curtain that blocked off the entrance to the strip club. El felt one brow raising as she glanced between the curtain and then her partner. 

“Yessss, indeed. Everything isssss ready for you. Oppo has made sure.” The Arcnos nodded their head, a smirk forming on their features as they gestured toward the curtain. “It isssss all yourssss.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Oppo!” Ayame beamed, that excitement clearly returning full force as she walked past Oppo toward the strip club, pulling Elisandra along behind her. They weaved through people until they reached the curtain and then Elisandra tugged on Ayame’s hand, urging her to stop.

“Aya, wait, what’s this all about? What’s going on?” El glanced toward the curtain as if to indicate just what she meant and received an amused smirk for her efforts.

“You’ll see.” El had lost count of how many times Ayame had told her that over the course of the day. Yet it was clear that the Kitalphan was not going to budge, continuing to be vague and mysterious as to her motives. El resolved herself to just finding out whenever Aya was ready to reveal her plans.

The lights were on inside of the strip club when they stepped in, leaving the noise and crowd behind. El’s eyes widened as she peered around the room. Not a single seat was taken. The stages were empty. It was only herself and Ayame inside of the strip club and Elisandra’s curiosity was piqued.

“I…don’t think I’ve ever seen this place empty before.” Usually when they came here, Ayame headed straight for this room and onto the stage, usually pulling Elisandra up with her so they could dance. El loved it. When it was her and Aya dancing together, the rest of the world didn’t matter. Might as well have not existed at all. All they saw was each other and they danced until they could continue no longer. The clothes never came off, but that didn’t stop the audience from enjoying the show.

More than once, their escapades had led to either June, Damon or Calderon having to intercept people in the crowd who didn’t seem keen on adhering to the ‘look but don’t touch’ rule. If they got to them first, which usually they did, but sometimes it was Ayame who went into spitfire mode and let the guilty party have it either verbally or physically. El would never forget the time a Kitalphan man had groped her ass while she was dancing with Aya only to find himself on his back on the floor with an angry Ayame holding him down with a well-placed boot on his chest. The little spitfire had ripped him a new one and told him if he tried to do that again, he’d end up without hands.

Ayame’s possessive and protective streaks were endearing. They didn’t have to worry about unwanted attention at present, however, given the vacant state of the strip club. El cast her gaze around the room one more time then looked over at Ayame again.

“So what exactly do you have planned? Will you tell me now?” For some reason, she felt anticipation, heady and exciting, as she awaited Ayame’s response. The answer was given with a grin as Aya stepped up to her.

“We have the place all to ourselves. Oppo’s going to keep people out of this part of the club until we leave. Then you and I are going to have some fun. I thought you might like a little…private show, shall we say.” With a glance toward the stage, Ayame conveyed exactly what sort of show Elisandra was in for. In mere seconds, her heart was pounding, her excitement heightened now that she knew what she was in for.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Elisandra’s words were rewarded with a kiss from her lover that she was more than happy to lose herself in, but Ayame didn’t let it linger, stepping back and tugging El toward the seating area in front of the closest stage. She was seated in seconds and Aya moved over toward a control panel in the back wall behind the stage. Moments later, the music started, a pulsing beat that Elisandra felt coursing through her entire body.

Aya moved up onto the stage after that and made sure she had El’s full attention before she began. Like El could possibly look anywhere else. Not with the vision that was Ayame Ikeda dancing on stage just for her, running slender hands over an equally slender frame as her body swayed to the opening notes of the music.

Ayame never looked away as her hands slid over her own chest, brushing along the fabric of her uniform. She rested her back against the long silver pole behind her that stretched from stage to ceiling, arching slightly as her hands slid over cloth covered breasts.

Staying seated was officially one of the most difficult things that Elisandra had ever done. She wanted nothing more than to get up on that stage with Ayame and replace the Kitalphan’s hands with her own. Ayame had barely even begun. There was more to come. Elisandra wasn’t entirely sure that she’d survive the night. She gripped the arms of her chair firmly, like she wanted to restrain herself, and watched.

Ayame had shifted, turning to grip the pole with both hands, her back toward El when she crouched down low, showing off what was, in Elisandra’s opinion, an amazing ass. As she rose back to her full height, she pressed against the pole, her body rubbing against it the entire way. El had never envied a pole so much in her life.

Still gripping the pole, Ayame shifted to put it between herself and El, her thighs spread around it as she started grinding against it in time with the music. The envy for that pole was heightened, El’s teeth digging into the soft flesh of her bottom lip as she watched raptly. Then the clothes started coming off.

With her front still pressed to the pole, Ayame held out her arms toward Elisandra and took off her fingerless gloves one by one, letting each of them drop down onto the stage, out of the way. She didn’t stop there thankfully.

Dancing back around the pole, her movements timed perfectly to the music playing, Ayame’s boots were the next to go. Hands slid over her thighs, sliding the neck of each boot down her legs, caressing herself even as she undressed. Then both boots were tossed aside.

Ayame shifted onto her knees on the stage after the boots were gone, gyrating her hips like she was riding an invisible partner while her hands moved to her waist next. The belt was off in short order, flung aside and landing further down the stage with a clatter. There were only a few articles of clothing left and El absolutely wanted all of them gone. 

Aya rose once more, getting to her feet. She danced like she was born to, so in tune with the music that it was as if the music were a part of her. She absolutely captivated her audience of one with every move she made, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. El couldn’t help feeling stunned that such a gorgeous woman had chosen her of all people. She’d never been more grateful for anything in her privileged life.

Once Aya was fully upright once more, swaying and moving to the beat, she turned her back toward El, letting her partner watch her hips shifting with every movement she made. Her hands were not idle, shifting down to the hem of her top. A cheeky smirk was cast over her shoulder in El’s direction before the hem of the shirt began to rise, revealing the smooth expanse of skin hidden beneath.

She wanted to touch so fucking badly, but El held onto the arms of her chair with an iron will, squirming slightly in her seat as her arousal coursed through her, hot and eager. A quiet whine escaped her at the first teasing hint of lace as it was revealed though the music was loud enough that it wasn’t easily heard. Judging by the gleam of satisfaction in Ayame’s eyes though, she’d heard.

The bra was black lace, clinging to Ayame’s body like a second skin, and she turned, her gorgeous breasts on display wrapped in that lace like a gift El was desperate to open. She didn’t see the shirt when it was discarded. She didn’t care either. There were far more important things to focus on, namely her lover’s hands smoothing over her lacy bra, kneading her own breasts.

Ayame’s head fell back with a low moan that Elisandra could hear even over the music the Kitalphan danced to and El’s breath stuttered, her heart pounding as the bass of the song reverberated through her body. Though when Ayame was done with her breasts, her hands slid lower, moving over the soft skin of her abdomen. El knew just how soft that skin was, how warm it felt against her hands and lips. She ached to experience it again. She was so wet already and Aya hadn’t even laid a damn hand on her.

Aya turned her back again, then buttons were undone by deft, slender fingers, and a teasing hint of lace was once more revealed. El’s breath caught as the pants Aya wore were slid slowly and sensually down her thighs, the Kitalphan bending as she did so and giving Elisandra full view of her ass covered in lace. 

Nothing save lingerie blocked that gorgeous body from El’s hungry gaze. Her jaw nearly hit the floor at the same time Ayame did, dropping down onto her hands and knees on the stage. Then she crawled across it to the edge, toward Elisandra. She stopped there on the edge of the stage, the lights of the room shining down onto the Kitalphan and illuminating her as Aya settled onto her knees. Her hips rocked in time with the music, bucking, gyrating, her back arching even as her hands slid all over herself.

Aya’s pupils were blown now that El could have a closer look at her eyes. She was quite sure her own were in a similar state. She wasn’t sure how much more of that sweet torture she could take before her resolve crumbled into dust, but it seemed Aya was intent on making that decision for her.

Slipping off of the stage, Ayame sauntered right up to El’s chair, hands pushing hers out of the way so she could grip the arms. Then Elisandra had a lap full of writhing, nearly naked Kitalphan and all was right in the universe. A sexy little grin formed on Aya’s lips as she straddled Elisandra. El wanted to touch her but knew Aya wouldn’t allow it judging by the mischief that lingered in her gaze.

Shifting her hips, Ayame started grinding against El, arching her back to put her breasts teasingly close to her partner’s face. Her hands slid over the lace, gripping and squeezing her breasts in a tantalizing display as Aya’s head fell back. Aya’s hands didn’t remain on her own body for long, however. Elisandra may not have been allowed to touch, but Ayame apparently had no such restrictions.

Slender fingers slid into the black and gold strands of Elisandra’s hair, Ayame’s grip firm yet not enough to hurt as she tugged, pulling the other woman’s head back to expose her neck. El’s breath caught audibly, pulse racing beneath her skin as she felt Aya’s lips against her throat. Hot, lingering kisses wandered across heated flesh, the tease of tongue and teeth occurring every few seconds and making El moan. She was sure her knuckles were white as she gripped the arms of her chair as Ayame continued grinding down against her lap. 

Dark skin became darker still as a flush spread across Elisandra’s face and neck while Ayame’s lips traced the underside of her jaw, then her hands were gone from El’s hair. She didn’t have to wonder what Ayame had planned for her next because seconds later it was Elisandra’s breasts against her palms, kneading them, teasing her nipples beneath her shirt and coaxing sounds from her that El would surely have been embarrassed about were it not for the scantily clad Kitalphan driving her mad with need.

Ayame teased her like that for several long seconds before her hands were gone, leaving Elisandra feeling bereft without her touch. She felt Aya sucking a mark onto her neck near the collar of her shirt and again found herself wondering just what her partner intended to do with her hands. When she found out, it was from Ayame taking Elisandra’s hands and bringing them to her body. Aya’s breasts were bare against El’s skin and she groaned loudly, surprised that the bra was gone, but giving into that aching desperation to touch.

Her fingers moved, pinching and teasing Aya’s nipples, making her lover gasp, her back arch, then Elisandra lowered her head, lips wrapping around one of them. She gave back some of the torment Ayame had so gleefully dished out, licking and sucking the sensitive nub of flesh while her fingers played with its twin. Elisandra felt Ayame’s movements above her falter. As much as she’d enjoyed the show Ayame put on for her, she was more than ready for the grand finale as it were.

“El…” she heard Aya moan, thankful she could hear it over the music still playing. Elisandra’s hands slid down Ayame’s body, feeling that tantalizingly warm and soft flesh until she found the waistband of Aya’s panties. She tugged down insistently, the silent message clear while El’s mouth was otherwise occupied. Off.

El was confused, however, when Ayame did not remove them once she was upright. A sound of protest escaped her before she could stop it, but Aya was tugging her to her feet moments later. It took a moment for El to register that Aya was undressing her. Then her brain kicked into gear and Elisandra pitched in to help, casting her clothing aside with little care that anyone could walk in on them at any time. Aya said Oppo would keep others out, but it was still thrilling to think that someone would find them as they were.

When the last article of clothing that remained between them was Ayame’s panties, she pressed El back down into the chair before lowering herself to her knees between her partner’s legs. Elisandra trembled with anticipation, parting her thighs without hesitation as Ayame’s mouth ventured down her abdomen almost lazily. More torture was on the agenda it would seem and El couldn’t help the whine of frustration that left her.

“Aya, please!” Her voice carried over the music and she had just a second to witness the wicked smirk forming on Ayame’s face before her head lowered between El’s legs. The wet heat of her mouth finding where El wanted it most had Elisandra’s body jerking slightly in the chair. Her hands once more gripped the armrests, her groans competing with the music in volume while Aya worked her over with that clever mouth.

Gods, that woman’s tongue was capable of such sinful things and Elisandra was unquestionably grateful for it. Her clit was teased and caressed expertly, the taste of her arousal making Ayame noticeably shudder. She was wet enough that Ayame was able to slide two fingers into her easily right from the start. They curled within her, making her cry out, making her beg. 

Elisandra was a princess, naked in a strip club with her partner between her legs making her beg. The thought almost made her want to laugh with giddy glee, but as it was, she was far too distracted by the white hot pleasure coursing through her courtesy of Ayame’s mouth and fingers. Those fingers began thrusting into her steadily, pressing as deeply inside of Elisandra as they could go. Aya spread her legs wider, slipping one of them over her shoulder to open El up more for her.

Aya’s mouth and hand traded places, enhancing that blissful torture when her fingers were replaced with her tongue, thrusting and licking into El. Meanwhile, Aya’s fingers rubbed El’s clit in place of her tongue. Dark, slender fingers dipped into Aya’s hair, gripping gently while silently urging her on. El had the sneaking suspicion that she would have broken down into tears if Ayame stopped at that point.

El needn’t have worried, she discovered. Aya was relentless, her free hand rising so her fingers could pinch and lightly twist one of El’s nipples. Elisandra felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest because it was racing so hard. She rocked her hips as best she could, desperate for release yet at the same time never wanting it to end. El’s skin had begun to glisten with a faint sheen of sweat as Ayame fucked her with her tongue, but when Aya’s fingers slipped back inside of El along with her tongue, Elisandra could hold back no longer.

Her loudest cry yet escaped the princess as she reached her peak, her back arching sharply in the chair, her hips bucking as El’s body writhed through the throes of her orgasm. So good. Oh, fuck, it was so good, the heat of her release spreading through her body, utterly wrecking her. Elisandra could do nothing but take every second of bliss that Ayame gave her until her body was left slumped in her chair. She was breathless, boneless, and grinning like the cat that got the cream. Damn, she loved that woman.

Elisandra saw Ayame rise to her feet, still wearing her panties, her mouth and chin wet from El’s arousal. Then she was leaning over El and kissing her hungrily. Elisandra groaned at the taste of herself on her partner’s lips, one hand moving up to cradle the back of Aya’s head, fingers tangled in the soft strands of her hair. She couldn’t help shuddering, her body still going through the aftershocks of her climax as her other hand gripped Aya’s hip and pulled her closer.

The kiss broke when the need for air could be ignored no longer and Elisandra sought to divest Ayame of the one remaining barrier between them. The panties were flung aside at last and then it was Ayame’s turn. El guided her back to the stage and hoisted her up onto the edge before dipping her head. 

If there was one thing Elisandra knew how to do, it was how to give as good as she was given, and she demonstrated that particular skill when she went down on her lover, eagerly lapping up the taste of Ayame, greedy for all that the Kitalphan could give her. She licked and sucked, fingers teasing then thrusting into her, one hand gripping Aya’s hip to keep her pinned to the stage. 

At that point in their relationship, Elisandra considered herself an expert on just how to make Ayame Ikeda fall apart while screaming her name. She put the knowledge to good use, touching her in all the ways she knew drove Aya wild, her tongue flipping rapidly over her clit while her fingers scissored inside of her, thrusting in and out.

El made Aya’s body sing for her, just as relentless in pleasuring Ayame as Aya had been with her before until Elisandra’s name left Ayame’s lips in a sound that was nearly a scream as she came undone right there on the stage just from Elisandra’s hand and mouth. Prolonging it as long as she possibly could, El only stopped when Aya tugged at her insistently to get her to lift her head, too sensitive for more.

Breathless and flushed on the stage, Ayame was the most beautiful woman that Elisandra had ever had the joy of laying eyes on, let alone calling hers. As Ayame had after El’s orgasm, Elisandra leaned over to press her lips to the Kitalphan’s in a soft kiss, mindful of the fact that Ayame was still attempting to catch her breath. Both of them were smiling like a pair of idiots in love, but neither cared how silly they might have looked with their lovesick, elated expressions. They were happy and they had each other. That was all that mattered.

El helped Aya to sit up and slide off the stage moments later, winding her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her close so El could embrace her. A kiss was pressed to Aya’s temple, her words easily heard over the music filling the room still. “You’re incredible. I love you.”

She heard Aya laugh, her arms tightening around El briefly before she leaned back. After stealing one more kiss, Aya made her way to the controls behind the stage to turn the music off. When the room was finally quiet, El was left with a faint ringing sound in her ears, but she couldn’t have cared less. She merely enjoyed the view as she watched Aya walk away then walk back toward her.

An impish grin had taken up residence on Ayame’s lips. It was well deserved, certainly. Together, they dressed, sharing more soft kisses and gentle touches between each garment of clothing restored until they were completely dressed once more. Elisandra arched a brow. “What next?”

“Now I think we’re going to head back to the ship and have a shower. Who knows what they do on that stage.” With a wink, Aya clasped El’s hand and tugged her toward the exit. With a laugh, Elisandra happily followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
